Some Like it So Hot
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Java Junkie story based on a popular Passions Shuis storyline. Chapter 8 will be up in late January 2008.
1. Trapped

-1**Title: **Trapped

**Author**: Kenora H. Saul

**Pairing**: L/L

**Rating: **T for now, up to M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **ASP and Co. own it all, I'm just a fan borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Luke works at the diner and volunteers at a Gym, his dad is alive. Lorelai lives in the Gilmore Mansion with her parents, she is the darling of the media. She crashes into Luke's truck, and has to do 500 community service hours at the Gym in Stars Hollow. There is no Rory. This takes place, circa 1992. Lorelai is 24, Luke is 26. Luke has an on- and-off relationship with Rachel.

**Author's Note**: This is a different take on life in Stars Hollow. Lorelai lives in Hartford, in her parents' mansion, but that will change.

**"Luke," a pitiful cry rang out**. It was after hours at the Gym and Lorelai was working there all hours to rid herself of the five hundred hours of community service, she'd been assigned.

So far, she'd only managed to get rid of seventy five hours and that had taken her two weeks, the court had been cruel in saying she had to work there for a minimum of three months.

"What is it now?" a gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. For a second she paused to assess the appealing looks that Luke had to offer, and she had to admit he was hot.

Had they met under different circumstances. Banishing that thought from her mind, she tried to remember why she was standing on a chair in the middle of the gym floor.

"I saw a rat," she said in a small voice, knowing instantly that this man would never be scared of a rat or anything else.

"Where did it go?" he asked while pausing to stretch and yawn. He looked at his watch, his eyebrows rose in amazement, was it really past two in the morning.

Lorelai had been here since eight o' clock yesterday morning, and that counted for more than her average day's worth. Well she could have tomorrow off. She had been cleaning up all night, the gym was spotless, except for Lorelai perched on a chair in the middle of it.

"The rat went in the storage room," she pointed to the door, where all the sports equipment was kept.

Reluctantly, Luke took his key and went to the storage room door, and opened it. The room was dark and he didn't see a rat anywhere. He turned around to see if Lorelai was still perched on the chair, and he nearly knocked her over, she was right behind him.

"There is no rat," he said softly to reassure her, as if she were a child.

"But I saw one, can't you go inside and check," she pleaded.

"Okay, but only if you come with me, after all once I make sure the rat is gone, then we can go home," Luke went to reach for the storage light, and he accidentally turned off the gym light, then he turned on the storage light, it flickered.

A dusty orange glow lit up the room, when Luke saw a long scaly tail run under a shelf of basketball equipment.

Lorelai let go of the storage room door, and followed Luke as he went in search of the rat. The door slammed heavily shut behind them.

Luke ran to the door, but he already knew it was locked and would remain so until the morning, when Rachel was coming in to open up the place. Rachel was supposed to come at eight, but usually Luke phoned her to wake her up, and if he didn't, then she would sleep. One of the kids would go get her, when she didn't open the place up.

"Are we locked in here for the night?" Lorelai asked.

"Correct Einstein," Luke said.

"You don't have to say it so rudely," Lorelai yelled at him. "If you had told me that the door would shut behind us, I would've propped it open with something," Lorelai said to him.

"So sorry princess," he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't call me that, I am not a princess," she shouted at him.

Eyes that blazed with mocking contempt scrutinized her, "No, just an ice queen," he yelled back at her.

"No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend, obviously they run in fear at the very thought of being touched by you, you're so mean," she replied angrily.

"Women don't run from me, they flock to my side, but I am very picky about who I take to bed," Luke said mockingly.

"I think I can tell you why, you are so overbearing and arrogant," Lorelai challenged him.

"Oh really, do enlighten me," Luke scorned at her.

"It pisses you off that you think you can have every woman, except me, because I won't allow you to touch me," Lorelai looked pleased with herself at her conclusion she'd drawn about Luke.

"You are so wrong, I could have you right now, and you wouldn't want me to stop," Luke said to her.

"Prove it," Lorelai dared him.

Luke grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. Bringing her right against his sinewy chest, she could feel his muscles rippling through his flannel shirt as he held her there with no effort.

She surrendered without a fight. She looked into his chocolate eyes and was lost in their soulful effect. Luke seemed to appeal to her through his eyes, to comfort the lost little boy inside. She caressed his cheek with her fingertips, and he leaned into her touch.

Luke took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. He felt the call of desire from deep within. It slammed into him with the effect of a freight train. He looked deep into her blue eyes. As deep as the ocean, with many hidden depths. Lorelai was a mystery unbeknownst to him. In the orange light, she looked so-.

Luke shook himself out of the reverie that he'd indulged himself in with Lorelai. Her hand was still caressing his cheek, and she had a glazed look in her eyes. Luke snapped his fingers, and said, "Hey Princess, you done fondling the merchandise."

Lorelai blinked and realized she was touching Luke's cheek as if she had a reason to. Only one came to mind, and that was to slap him. She thought about it, then thought that she couldn't bear to touch him again, without wanting to kiss him.

This desire of hers, seemed to come out of nowhere. To want Luke and then to need him, were two very different things, even if she wanted him, she didn't have a chance. She'd heard that he was very devoted to his girlfriend, Rachel.

Luke hated calling Lorelai that name, but it did fit her. She was the princess of the Gilmore family. Her father being one of the most powerful men in North America and one who controlled almost the whole media, was a force to be reckoned with.

He only came from a blue-collar family, and he owned a diner, he made an honest living, which was more than he could say for the Gilmores.

Lorelai looked at Luke, and wondered what he was thinking. He looked at her, and smiled or at least tried to. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Fine, if you say so," Lorelai complied.

"Should there be something wrong?" Luke asked.

"No, you were just looking at me like a scientist does a bug under a microscope, tell me Mr. Diner Man, what is wrong with me," she gestured to herself with her hands.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"I didn't hear you," Lorelai said.

"Nothing is wrong with you, I was just looking at you and seeing the differences between you and me," Luke explained.

"Indulge me what is different between us," Lorelai said.

"You're rich, a Gilmore, have power, and live in a mansion," Luke said.

"Correction, I have an inheritance, which I have yet to inherit, I am a Gilmore unfortunately, have no power, and I live in a cottage on Gilmore property," Lorelai corrected him.

"So sorry, Miss Gilmore-"

"It's Miss Gilmore, I am not engaged to be married," Lorelai interrupted.

"Now that we've had that very enlightening conversation, I think we should focus on the issue at hand," Luke said.

"And that would be?" Lorelai questioned.

"To get out of this storage room," Luke said.

"No way, I'm having fun with this question thing, your turn," Lorelai said.

"No, we have to try and get out of this room," Luke told her.

"No, we're doing the question thing, besides you said yourself Rachel will be here in the morning to let us out," Lorelai informed him.

Luke gave in and got some gym mats out for them to lie on, he put the mats beside each other. Lorelai lay down on her side and looked up at him expectantly. "Fine, what kind of game do you want to play?" Luke asked.

"Truth or dare," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay," Luke agreed.

"I go first," Lorelai said.

"Fine by me," Luke said.

"Truth or dare?" Lorelai asked. "Truth," Luke said.

"Okay, Are you going out with Rachel?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes and no, I do go out with her, but not on dates, just as friends," Luke answered.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Truth," she answered.

"Are you dating any of the stuffed jackets, your father has picked out for you?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm as single as you are," Lorelai eyes flashed mischievously. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the one word fell out of Luke's mouth as he looked at her lips hungrily.

Lorelai innocently caressed her lips with her tongue, while telling Luke his dare, "I dare you to do a striptease for me, right here and right now."

Luke looked at her, and stood up. "No problem." He unbuttoned his flannel shirt slowly, it made his senses burn to know that she was watching. He could see her avid eyes eat it up as he stripped his shirt off. He revealed his muscled chest in all its bronzed glory. He saw her tongue come out to lick her lush pink mouth. He could see it pouting for him in his mind.

"Okay enough," Lorelai said.

"You only wanted me to take my shirt off, you could've asked for that," Luke teased.

"Could I?" she asked huskily.

"Sure, anytime," Luke said.

"Isn't it my turn?" she asked changing the topic.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she sighed.

"I dare you to do a striptease for me, pretend that I am your ultimate fantasy man," Luke dared provocatively. His eyes grew very dark as she got up and unbuttoned her blouse slowly and seductively for her need alone to show off to him.

Lorelai shrugged off her blouse, knowing that this was her chance to see how far her desire for Luke went. She stood there in the storage room of the Gym, doing a private striptease for her boss, and she was enjoying it. She saw Luke's eyes grow hazy with desire, and his erection rise against the restraint of his jeans. This felt deliciously naughty to make Luke want her, and she planned to seduce him beyond his senses.

She was killing him with this slow tantalizing divulgence of her body. First she'd unbuttoned her blouse then proceeded to blow him away by taking it off, revealing her breasts in their satiny black encasement. She turned around and watched him from over her shoulder as she shook her bottom enticingly at him. He reached for her, and pulled her down onto his lap, he ground his hips against her bottom, so she could feel the erection she'd aroused.

Having Luke's arms around her made her feel safe and protected, she eased her head back onto his shoulder. He inhaled her jasmine scent, his breathing became ragged, as he smelt it fruitfully. He bound his arms around her tighter right under breasts, and felt them plump out from the pressure of his arms. Her skin felt satiny smooth to the touch, he knew that would be what she felt like all over.

Lorelai was getting drowsy from being held by Luke's arms. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Four in the morning, we should try and get some sleep," Luke suggested as he leaned back against the wall that had the gym mats leaning against them. He made himself comfortable, while holding Lorelai in his arms.

She leaned back into his arms comfortably and drifted off to sleep. Her arms clasped together on top of his.

Luke held her tight against him, and listened to her sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, and then all was quiet.


	2. Discovered

-1**Title: **Discovered

**Author: **Kenora H. Saul

**Pairing: **L/L

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed Ch. 1, I had fun writing this next one for you. Hope you like this one.

"Oh my god Luke, is that you, and who is that with you?" a noisy voice broke the veil of sleep that surrounded Luke.

Luke opened one eye and squinted at the bright morning light streaming in through the door behind the person who had rescued them. He saw it was Rachel.

He glanced at his watch, and it showed twenty four minutes past seven in the morning. "You're early," he said tiredly.

"Come back in an hour or two, then I'll get up," he said, before closing his eyes, briefly tightening his arms around Lorelai. She was still here, he thought briefly before falling asleep.

Rachel opened her mouth, then shut it. He was obviously very tired, and she saw that he was sleeping, not faking it. Who was he holding? She gasped, it was Lorelai Gilmore the unwilling volunteer, how had these two gotten stuck in here together? Reluctantly, she shut the door, and let them sleep. She'd get answers soon enough.

Lorelai cracked open one eye and looked around, the dark orange glow of the storage room surprised her. What was she doing in here? Slowly she remembered last night's activities, when she remembered her striptease for Luke, she blushed all over. Just the thought of him watching her was enough to make her hot with desire.

She was still enclosed in Luke's arms, they had the night like this, it was so intimate, she hadn't been with a man in a long time. She had never slept like this, entwined like a couple of vines that clung together through a long monsoon. She relaxed her head back on Luke's shoulder, and she felt him shift and knew he was waking up.

Luke woke up reluctantly, he didn't want to wake up from the dream of having Lorelai in his arms. He felt something in his arms, a soft and shapely form, a woman. Maybe his dream had been a reality, he looked down and saw a brown head lying on his shoulder. Her body lay on his like a cover, her softness accentuated by his hardness. He knew she was awake, and was waiting for him to roar at her to get off him. Only he didn't want her to leave.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes Luke, I'm fine, thanks for caring," she replied softly.

"We should get up," Luke suggested, reluctantly releasing his arms from under Lorelai's breasts where they had kept her prisoner for the duration of the night. Her skin was so silky to his touch, he had to stop himself from touching her.

Lorelai still sat on his lap, and she felt a stirring beneath her bottom. Innocently, she ground her hips against Luke's as she got up, and she heard him softly moan. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Yes Luke?" she asked as the storage room behind her opened.

"About time, you woke up," a voice cracked the passionate world that they'd erected.

Lorelai squinted and saw Rachel standing there, dressed in all black and looking very pissed off. Lorelai deliberately bent down in front of Luke and picked up her blouse. She heard Luke's soft gasp, and she knew that he was looking at her and not Rachel and that pleased her immensely.

"I'm taking today off," she told Luke, although she knew Rachel heard her.

"Sure, no problem," Luke replied putting his shirt on.

"Wait a minute," Rachel said angrily, grabbing Lorelai's arm stopping the brunette in her tracks.

"What is it Rachel?" icy irritation coating every syllable coming out of Lorelai's mouth.

"How did you and Luke come to be locked in here?" Rachel asked rudely.

"Why don't you ask him," Lorelai gestured to Luke.

"Why did you have your blouse off, and his shirt off, were you trying to seduce Luke?" she asked nosily.

"It's none of your business, whatever Luke and I were doing," Lorelai said looking Rachel in the face.

The talons on Lorelai's arm tightened, Lorelai winced, "What is your problem?"

"Rachel, leave her alone," Luke ordered.

"Why, does she mean something to you?" Rachel's eyes flashed with malicious intent, her remark not lost on Lorelai.

"Let me clear something up for you," Lorelai said pulling out of Rachel's manacling grasp. "Luke and I are nothing to each other, we got locked in this closet, because he didn't tell me that the door locked automatically if someone didn't hold it, no one else was here, so we had to wait for you to come here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home."

Rachel let Lorelai go, and watched Lorelai as the brunette walked away. She turned to Luke and saw him watching Lorelai's retreating back with something akin to desire. He'd never looked at her like that, and that flared the jealously inside her. Until the ugly green monster was rearing its head, and thinking of evil plans to get rid of Lorelai.

Luke was stunned by Rachel's anger, he hadn't encouraged any idea of a relationship with her. He had too much on his plate to focus on a relationship with a woman, let alone with Rachel. She was demanding, she'd changed since high school.

Rachel looked at Luke and watched the emotions race across his face, until the mask came down that always blocked her out. "Luke we need to talk," she whined.

"I have to go, I have an early shift at the diner," Luke lied. "Can you cover for me?" he pleaded.

"Sure," Rachel said reluctantly. "Only if you promise to call me tonight," she said. "I will," Luke yelled on his way out the door. Leaving Rachel alone in the Stars Hollow Gym.

Lorelai burst in the door of her cottage, glad to be away from the hungry eyes of Luke and the suspicious eyes of Rachel. She couldn't bear another moment of being caught in the crossfire between those two. Obviously, they had some things to work out. Rachel seemed to think that Luke was hers for the taking, and Luke seemed to be unaware that Rachel still wanted him. What she needed was a vacation, away from everyone in Hartford and Stars Hollow. She'd go see Luke about taking some time off, maybe a trip to the Bahamas or somewhere tropical.

Luke walked into his bedroom in his new apartment, which he had recently bought, when he had recently moved out of his family home. His sister was living in New York with her nephew Jess, because it had been her dream to get away from Stars Hollow and its stifling small town crowdness, so she'd moved to New York. His father worked at the family restaurant, the diner, he owned it, lock, stock and barrel. Luke liked his new place, away from the hubbub of family, yet somewhat lonely. At least he could bring a woman here, if he wanted. Luke stripped off his clothes, and went into the bathroom. After spending a dusty night in the storage closet, with Lorelai Gilmore, he needed a hot steamy shower.

Lorelai strode into the Stars Hollow diner and asked for Luke and was told he was at home taking the morning off. She knew where he lived, when she went to leave, a young server stopped her, and gave her Luke's new address, which situated him right in the hustle-bustle of town. Which wasn't much, since Stars Hollow didn't even have a stop light.

She knocked very loudly on Luke's door, and he answered it, in a towel. Oh sinful heaven, he was the object of all her fantasies. Especially when it involved him in a towel, then in the buff.

He had a sexy body that made her feel so hot and in need of an instant cool down, perhaps a shower with Luke, would cure that. A chest to die for, and right now it was there for her to view in all its golden glory.

"Can I help you Lorelai?" Luke's voice broke through her dreamy haze to jerk her back to reality.

"Damn right, drop the towel," Lorelai said, huskily, her eyes not quite focused.

"What?" Luke asked, shocked that she would voice her fantasy and his so realistically.

"You heard me, drop the towel," Lorelai was still in her fantasy world, unaware of what she was doing.

"I'll drop the towel, when you take off your clothes, so we're a little even," Luke told her.

"Fine," Lorelai pushed her way past Luke and threw her purse onto the ground, her gaze still focused on Luke's sexy chest. She unbuttoned her blouse, and stripped it off, she undid her jeans, and went to pull them off when Luke stopped her with his hand.

"Let me," he said gently, throwing her blouse over his shoulder. He picked Lorelai up and lay her on the couch, undoing her bra in the process, he revealed her breasts in their perfection.

"Perfect," he muttered against her throat, as he nibbled the perfumed column up and down. Lorelai grabbed his head, between her hands and looked him in the eye. He saw that her gaze was still clouded, and that she was obviously still caught in her fantasy.

"Luke, I need this," her voice was hoarse, her eyes displayed her neediness.

Luke closed her bra, and refastened it, he sat beside her and handed her blouse to her. She put it on, avoiding his eyes, he knew that she was torn up on the inside. He had an idea that Lorelai hadn't met a guy who didn't care to take her to bed on the first date. He cared about her, and he wanted their relationship to progress at his and Lorelai's mutual pace.

He lifted Lorelai onto his lap and cradled her, as he felt her shake with the effort of keeping it hidden inside. "Let it out, I'm here, because I care about you," he coaxed gently.

Lorelai looked at him with her baby blues clouded with tears. She buried her head in his shoulder, and cried until she had sobbed it out. "I came over here with the intention of asking you for some vacation time, so I could go on a trip for awhile," she explained, her tone wobbly.

As Luke opened his mouth to answer, someone knocked on the door. Luke gently placed Lorelai on the couch, handed her blouse to her. He wrapped his towel around his waist, knotting with an efficient twist. The door opened to reveal a simpering Rachel holding a basket of blueberry muffins, freshly warm.

Luke leaned against the door, situating himself so that Rachel couldn't see Lorelai. "How can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to share some muffins with me, that I just baked," Rachel asked sweetly, her eyes taking in Luke's state of undress. A little maneuvering and she would have him right where she wanted.

"Luke, who's at the door," Lorelai asked, while she walked into view. She had taken the time that Rachel and Luke had been talking to strip her clothes off and put Luke's robe on. She came up to Luke's side, and lay her head on his shoulder. Her hand crept into his, and she looked up at him adoringly. "Come back to bed," she crooned huskily.

Luke coughed to conceal his laughter. He didn't know what was funnier, Lorelai in his bathrobe acting as if they had just made love and their "playtime" had been interrupted or Rachel glaring daggers at Lorelai.

"Is there something that Luke and I can help you with?" Lorelai asked, her tone saccharinely malicious.

"I'm here to see Luke, not you," Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"Luke and I are busy, or did you not catch my drift," Lorelai told her bluntly.

Luke looked back and forth, watching the insults fly as the two women fought over him. One in his robe smelling like hot sex, and the other carrying a basket of muffins, trying to get back into his life.

"Luke, I'm hungry," Lorelai moaned throatily.

"Here're some muffins, knock yourself out," Rachel thrust the muffins at Lorelai.

"That's not what I'm hungry for, and Luke knows that I have an insatiable appetite, don't you sweetie," Lorelai tacked on the endearment for Rachel's effect only.

Rachel looked at Lorelai who had her hands all over Luke, and then at Luke who didn't seem to mind. She knew that they were playing a mean trick on her and she didn't like it. She turned with her head held high and walked down the hall with her blueberry muffins still in their cute little basket.

"Finally, she's gone," Lorelai said looking down the now empty hallway.

"What shall we do about your insatiable appetite?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke, expecting to see amusement in his eyes, instead she saw his eyes darkening rapidly with desire. It would only be so long until he decided to act on his desire, and she didn't want to be around. She knew that if she kissed Luke, she wouldn't want to stop and then where would that lead her..

"I have to go, thanks for being my friend," she told him squeezing his arm in an affectionate gesture. She walked back to the bathroom to put on her clothes.

"What about your vacation time?" Luke asked from the living room.

"I just needed someone to talk to, thanks again for being my friend," Lorelai said.

"Anytime, I'm here for you," Luke told her, clasping her hand and squeezing it to let her know.

"I have to go, see you at the Gym tomorrow," Lorelai asked.

"Bright and early," Luke said.

Lorelai made her way out of his apartment and down the hallway, she waved once at the corner, before she turned.

Luke waved and then closed his door. He held the robe up to his face and inhaled her scent, hot sex. It brought to mind, images of two bodies entwined in the passionate dance of love. He indulged his fantasy for a minute, then shrugged it off and went into his bedroom to get dressed.


	3. Paradise

-1**Title**: Paradise

**Author: **Kenora H. Saul

**Pairing: **L/L

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **see Chapter 1.

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy this third chapter, thanks to those who reviewed.

"One more thing I need from you," Lorelai said.

"What might that be?" Luke asked.

Lorelai strode over to him, where she stood over him, and in a throaty voice moaned, "Luke, I'm so hot. I need you right now."

Luke looked at her, as if she had grown another head.

She sat in his lap, and looked up at him, letting the desire shine through in her eyes. She leaned closer and began to nuzzle his muscled throat. She found his throbbing pulse and covered it with her tongue and began to suck on it, feeling it beat faster. She looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with passion. She put his hand on her breast. He squeezed it gently.

Rachel was walking by in the hallway and stopped when she saw Luke groping Lorelai.

"Luke what are you doing with her," her shriek could've pierced glass.

Luke came out of his daze and shuddered when he felt Lorelai nibbling on his earlobe, he never knew he'd had so many erogenous zones. He focused on her, when he heard her needy moan. He cupped her breast and began to fondle it. He pinched her nipple and watched it harden beneath his touch which fascinated him.

Lorelai was in a storm of desire, with Luke fondling her breast, and his erection rising under her bottom rapidly. She grinded down in response, and saw him moan aloud and thrust his head back and his hips forward. She reacted by, sitting on his lap and wrapping her legs around his hips and thrusting back. Rachel watched their dry humping and was simultaneously aroused and repulsed by it. Aroused by Luke and repulsed by Lorelai.

Luke came out of the hazy fog, when he heard Rachel's angry shrieks. He looked down and saw Lorelai thrusting against him and he felt his body thrust back. It felt so good, and she was so hot. Lorelai had thrust her head back and her eyes were closed, her lush lips were parted. He saw her luscious mouth open as she gasped aloud while she reacted to their mutual thrusts.

"Lorelai," he touched her on the arm.

Her eyes opened, and they were full of sexual hunger aimed at him. She moaned loudly, and grabbed his head and latched onto his mouth hungrily. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and engaged in a sensual dance with his tongue.

He lost it, right there and then. He leapt up, knocking Lorelai onto the desk. Her eyes looked confused as her pleasure was interrupted. She moaned hungrily. He strode over to the door, and slammed it shut in Rachel's face. He cleared the desk of everything but Lorelai. He undid the front of her dress, and feasted on her breasts.

Lorelai opened her eyes, and a bit of reality began to descend. She was lying on Luke's desk, with him on top of her, while he feasted on her breasts, and damn it felt good. She grabbed his head and pulled it up to hers. She kissed him hungrily, her need a monster that had to be fed. She grappled with his sweater, and pulled it off, her hand ran over his muscled chest, and down to his jeans to undo the snaps. She felt the bulge and squeezed it encouragingly. Luke shuddered, and thrust against her hand urgently.

Luke nibbled on her breasts and suckled her nipples gently, then like a madman when he felt her touch him.

Rachel flung the door open and ran over to the desk and pulled Luke off Lorelai and pushed him into his chair.

Lorelai felt her pleasure being ripped away from her, she moaned in angst. Then she looked up and saw Rachel looking down at her angrily.

Luke shook his head and tried to clear it, but all he saw was images of him devouring Lorelai's breasts and enjoying it like a fine feast. He saw Rachel standing between him and Lorelai. Lorelai lay on the desk looking bewildered and so innocent.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Rachel asked angrily, looking at Luke.

Luke answered by quickly escorting Rachel to the door and closing it and locking it.

"What just happened?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Things got a little out of hand," Luke answered.

"If Rachel hadn't stopped us, we would've done it right here on the desk," Lorelai concluded.

"Should I apologize?" Luke asked sheepishly.

"Hell no, that was great and it's too bad we were interrupted, my breasts are so tender, and having you touch them was heaven," Lorelai stated honestly.

"Maybe later, if you come by my apartment," Luke said.

"No way, Rachel will just interrupt, come to my cottage, you know where it is," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, how about ten, I have a late shift at the diner," Luke said.

"Sure. About Rachel, are you going to say anything to her about this?" Lorelai asked.

"No, it's none of her business," Luke said.

"Good, see you later," Lorelai said, looking at his muscled body and raging erection. She winked and licked her lips provocatively. She saw Luke visibly shudder.

"Can't wait to see all of you later," Lorelai whispered.

**Gasping aloud, the knock on her bedroom door awoke Lorelai out of her dream**. She fumbled with the lamp on her bedside table. She looked at the clock, the time read half past seven at night. She'd come straight home and collapsed on her bed. Talk about an erotic dream. At least it was just that, a dream. Honestly she couldn't imagine doing those things with Luke, and having the nerve to invite him back to her place with her parents around. She really should look into getting her own place.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked, already knowing it was her mother barging into her personal life.

"Honestly Lorelai, that man from the gym keeps phoning here saying you're supposed to be there right now, so I came to tell you that," Emily babbled on. Lorelai stopped paying attention at the part, when Emily said he'd repeatedly kept phoning her. She couldn't wait to see him, maybe reenact some of her dream. Dreams were good, but reality was so much better. She licked her lips hungrily, the thought of Luke's pecs, made her scramble around to find something suitable to wear.

Soon she was on her way to Stars Hollow, eager to see Luke. She saw a flash of red in peripheral vision, someone was running a stop sign and they were going to slam head-on into her, if she didn't get out of the way. She felt a sickening thud, and braced herself, her last thought was of Luke.


	4. Tragedy

-1**Title**: Tragedy

**Author: **Kenora H. Saul

**Pairing: **L/L

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay in updating, I kind of went off the GG for awhile, but I'm back and here's Ch. 4 so enjoy!

Lorelai was driving down the highway in a hurry to get to Stars Hollow so Luke wouldn't call her house again. Obviously she was late, and she didn't want to get in trouble. Especially since she and Luke were on such good footing.

She stopped at a stop sign and put her foot on the accelerator to drive forward when a flash of red appeared in her peripheral vision and she felt a hit from the back of her car. Something was pushing her forward, her car swung out of control and her last thought was of Luke.

Hearing the peal of the telephone ring in his living room, Luke rushed out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" Luke said.

"Mr. Danes can you please come to Stars Hollow hospital?" a nurse inquired quickly.

"Is there someone that I know there who is hurt?" he asked.

" A Miss Lorelai Gilmore, she was in a very bad car accident," the nurse replied.

Luke was stunned, "Yeah, I'll be right there." He ran to get his coat and keys. A knock on his door sounded. He opened it, there stood Rachel. "I got to go." He pushed past her and ran down the stairs.

"Now where the hell is he going in such a hurry?" Rachel muttered to herself, she ran down the stairs in hot pursuit of Luke.

"Where is she?" Luke demanded at the nurses' station.

"She's in the OR, they're operating on her right now." A nurse answered.

"What happened to her?" Luke yelled to empty air. "Perhaps you can answer that?" a woman's voice asked.

Luke turned around and saw a middle-aged aristocratic lady standing behind him with her husband in tow, or so he assumed. "Look all I know is that a nurse called me saying that Lorelai was in a car accident of some kind."

"We got a call saying that she'd been hit by some and they drove off and left her for dead," the aristocratic woman said.

"And you are who?" Luke asked.

"Emily Gilmore and Richard Gilmore," Emily introduced herself and her husband. "And you are?" she asked of Luke.

"I'm Luke Danes, the director of the Youth Center, and Lorelai's supervisor for her community service," he introduced.

"You're the man that was calling to say she was late for work," Emily said.

"I didn't call her today, she didn't start till twelve, and it's only ten," Luke surmised.

"Well if wasn't you then who was it?" Emily wondered aloud.

From a distance down the hall, Rachel listened and decided not to present herself, that would draw suspicion her way. Which she didn't need.

Three hours later

"Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore and Mr. Danes, we have some news for you," a doctor in green scrubs came over to them to tell them of Lorelai's condition.

"When Ms. Gilmore was hit from behind by the other car, her head smacked the steering wheel very hard, causing a serious concussion. When her body bounced back from the hit, the airbag popped out pinning at such an angle, that one of her lungs was punctured by a rib. So we had to operate to fix that. She's under heavy anesthetic and will remain asleep for several hours, so I suggest you come back this evening. I can assure that she will make a full and complete recovery." The doctor explained.

"Some madman hit my daughter and drove away leaving her for dead, and that man wants me to be calm, I don't think so," Emily exploded.

"Come come dear, let's go home and we'll come back and see her this evening." Richard put a soothing arm around his wife and led her out the door.

Luke stopped the doctor, "Could I please sit with her for awhile?"

"Sure." The doctor led him to the recovery room.

Luke pulled up a chair and looked upon the silent sleeping angel, she had bruises all over neck and a big white bandage on the side of her head. She looked so innocent when she was asleep. He wished she would wake to him, demand a striptease, hell he'd do anything if she'd wake up.

Silence was not a word associated with Lorelai Gilmore and he wanted awake so he could tell her that he cared about her and that he wanted to have a relationship with her. A niggling doubt crept into his mind, this whole hit-and-run seemed a little too obvious. Who was someone who didn't want him and Lorelai together? Rachel. But even this seemed a little too extreme for her, or did it?

Luke looked down at her, dark raven beauty contrasting with the white sheets. She looked so peaceful and yet so ghostly. So beautiful, he leaned and kissed her gently on the lips. He bowed his head and said a prayer, that she would have a speedy recovery.

Could Rachel really be that jealous that she would try and kill Lorelai? That thought wandered in his mind.


	5. Dreams

Title: Dreams

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: L/L

Disclaimer: I own none of GG.

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, here's the latest chapter. 

**

Clad in a green paper gown, Lorelai awoke to the sound of deep breathing. Seeing the baseball cap moving up and down lightly. _Luke's here, now I can relax that my protector is here._ She drifted back to sleep.

…………_Where am I?_ Lorelai looked around and saw the Youth Center. She saw Luke sitting on the gym floor holding something and rocking back and forth. She moved closer and saw he was holding her red jacket the one she was wearing when she as driving her car and then that other car hit her. 

She saw tears falling down his weathered face. _Why is he crying? _She looked closer and saw he as staring at a picture of her. _What happened?_

Suddenly, her vision went black and went it came back into focus. She was standing in a big field with lots of gray stones. _Oh my god, I'm in a cemetery._

A gray stone moved forward, until it was right in front of her. The markings read:

Lorelai Gilmore

Loving daughter

May 19 , 1966 - September 28, 1990

Rest in Peace Eternally

I died. Lorelai gasped in shock. _The last day I remember was September 22, so I'm supposed to die in 6 days. Unless I can change my destiny, Luke has to help me. But who would want to kill me? The same person who ran into me, leaving me for dead._ The pieces of the puzzle began to click into place. _Rachel…………………………….._

Luke's Dream

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked from bended knee and looked up at the woman he loved. 

A hideous laugh filled the air and the veil was torn off. A skeleton shrieked at him. Holding out its bony finger. "Gladly." 

Luke stepped back in horror. 

"Nooo," Luke fell back to the ground. Shielding his face from the horror that he'd just seen. It couldn't be Lorelai.

**  
  
_This chapter is based on Luke and Lorelai's dreams, they are dreaming it is not a reality. Just for those that are confused. Plz R&R!!_


	6. Awakening

-1**Title**: Awakening

**Author: **Kenora H. Saul

**Pairing: **L/L

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Author's Note: **It's been a year and a half since I touched this story, but I got a sudden inspiration, hence my update, hope you like it and that you review it. Thanks to all those who reviewed in the past and I hope you're still around to review now.

A whole month had passed since Lorelai had been in a coma, it was now Oct. 21, 1992 and Luke came to sit by her bedside faithfully every night for three hours. He held her hand and talked about his day. He hadn't talked to Rachel since the day after the accident.

She'd shown up to Lorelai's room, taken one look at the pale individual in the bed and complained that Lorelai had hurt herself deliberately.

Luke had personally escorted her out of the room and to the elevator and told her to stay away from him and Lorelai. He'd threatened her with an inquiry into Lorelai's accident and that had shut her up.

He pulled his baseball hat off his head and rubbed his eyes, willing the tears to abate until he'd left. He couldn't help it though, with all the shit he'd been through in the last month.

His biggest worry and nightmare was that Lorelai would never wake up again. Just to hear her voice one more time, the musical lilt of it, to watch her head tilt to the side as she tried to get her point across, watching her use her hands to emphasize her points.

He buried his head in his hands and gave into a silent cry, a few tears leaked out of his hands and softly fell on her cheek. Through the blur of his tears, he froze when he thought he saw her hand move slightly on his knee.

Wiping his eyes clear, he watched her for a second. Feeling his hope deflate, he turned to look out the window. His mind wandered onto the times that he and her parents had crossed paths. They came every morning to see her.

Her father would hold her hand and read her the paper and her mother would stand by the window and look outside as if looking for answers.

Releasing her hand, so he could leave to go to the lavatory. He stopped when he heard a soft sigh. Looking down at her, he watched the slight ripple of movement as she swallowed. Her fingers started to move slowly and then seemed to dance across the sheets lightly as if tracing a pattern.

"Lorelai, can you hear me?" Luke whispered in her ear.

Her brow furrowed in response and then smoothed out. Her lips opened slightly and a soft breath exhaled.

"Luke." Her shallow whisper emerged.

Luke feverishly pressed the call button for the nurse, he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it reverently with his soft lips.

A white clad woman bustled into the room. "Yes?"

"I think she's waking up," Luke said.

"Ok, let me check," the nurse checked all Lorelai's vitals.

"I think you're right, something seems to have jostled her out of her deep sleep." The nurse smiled up at him.


	7. Distant

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Lorelai wakes up and acts distant towards Luke because she senses danger around the two of them, when they're together...**

Lorelai had been drifting in this place for awhile now, her head felt so big and every time she tried to move it, the whole world around her seemed to spin. Which didn't accurately describe the place she was in, but it felt right to her logic wherever she was.

She remembered hearing so many voices from a far distance while she'd been trapped in this void. She'd heard her mom and dad's voice, Luke's voice, professional voices and Rachel's voice. That bitch. Lorelai knew she had something to do with why she was lying in this place, why she couldn't return to reality.

She remembered hearing Luke cry for her and express his fears that she would never come out of the coma and she wanted to open her eyes and shake her head. Admonishing him for fearing the fact that she would never wake up again to tease him. She still had her community service to complete which better not have been penalized simply because she ended up being in an accident that wasn't her fault.

The last thing she remembered was that dream and then the call from her mother telling her that Luke had been calling her to come to the Youth Center.

She felt as though she was drifting through layers that had kept her confined to this place and now she was floating to back to her consciousness where she could finally wake up.

Luke looked down and saw Lorelai's eyelids fluttering repeatedly as though she were struggling to wake up. "C'mon Lorelai, I've been waiting for you for so long, I need you now." He whispered in her ear.

Holding her hand with his own, he watched as her beautiful blue eyes came into focus after a month of being shut.

"Luke," her scratchy voice croaked.

He looked down at her with tears in his eyes, still not realizing the depth of his feelings for her, just extreme relief that she was awake and a banked desire to commit her body to his memory again.

A doctor and a fleet of nurses scurried into the room pushing Luke out of the way and telling him to wait in the hall and they would let him know when he could come back in.

Luke walked to the nearest pay phone to call Richard and Emily to let them know that Lorelai had waken up.

Now who knows what path her life would take, would she go back to the family manor or possibly go down a different path once released from the hospital.

**1 week later**

Lorelai was finally getting out of the hospital, she'd been on bed rest for the last week and the doctors were finally releasing her after putting her through a battery of tests. The tests had all come back fine showing there was nothing wrong with her, nothing to explain why she'd been a coma for a month.

Lorelai was going home to her parents' house and she'd seen them every day this week, while she'd seen Luke every day, he seemed to be pushing her away.

However one night when she'd been dozing, visiting hours had been over for awhile, Lorelai had felt as though someone were watching her. She got a creepy suspicious vibe from whoever it was.

She was clad in her favorite blue comfy sweater, it was time to leave the hospital. Luke had asked to pick her up, but she'd declined, feeling that she'd just be taking up his valuable time. He had seen it as she didn't want to be near him or have anything to do with him.

Lorelai had felt a tug on her heartstrings watching him leave the room, dejection evident in his stature as he walked out. Her heart felt for him but she couldn't help wondering if her accident had had something to do with her association with Luke. She still has community service to complete and that would be hard doing around him.

She felt so torn, bring pulled in two different directions, one was back to her country club existence in Hartford and the other was being with Luke in Stars Hollow. He'd offered to let her stay with him, but she'd felt that would be too much too soon for both of them.

So she was leaving with her parents to go back to her cell like room in Hartford. Hanging her head, she looked out at the rain as it pounded down against the panes of the window.


End file.
